londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
Raine's Foundation School
From the longer Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raine%27s_Foundation_School Raine's Foundation School is a Church of England voluntary aided school based on two sites, the lower school in Bethnal Green and the upper school in Globe Town, both in the London Borough of Tower Hamlets. The school is planned to close in August 2020. History Henry Raine, a very rich man who lived in Wapping, decided to create a school where poor children could get an education for free, so that they could go into skilled labour when they left. In 1719, the Lower School opened. It has moved many times and the school now has two separate buildings, one for Years 7 and 8, and one for Year 9 and above. "The Lower School", was designed to provide an education for fifty boys and fifty girls between the ages of 8 and 18 years. They would learn "the three Rs", which were reading, writing and arithmetic. Girls however were also taught to sew and to cook, and boys were also made to shovel coal underground for the school's heating, and to scrub the floors. This was done in between periods. Boarding school In 1736 Henry built and set aside money for a boarding school which would take on forty girls from the Lower School. It was known as "Raine's Hospital" and later "Asylum"(this did not have the connotations it has today). It would have been quite pleasant, with clothes being provided along with frequent meals. The boys and the girls were separated at first and the boys would be beaten if caught talking to a girl. Because of this a fence was put up between the boarding and lower school. In 1820, a new boys' school was opened as there was a large increase in boys at the lower school which was only a boys' school, the girls had the boarding school but were soon to move to the Lower School. It was opened in Silver Street by the Duke of Clarence who was later King William IV. In 1883, the boarding school closed and a new boys' and girls' school opened in Cannon Street Road. Not all places were free anymore, it was 3d a week for the preparatory school and 6d for the senior school. Former site In 1913, the school moved to Arbour Square in Stepney, the building still stands today and is part of Tower Hamlets College. It was state of the art with its gymnasium, science laboratories, a girls' cookery room and in World War I a rifle range was built on the open rooftop for boys who could prepare for the army which they would fight in against the Germans. The separation for boys and girls continued until 1964, even the hall was separated by a hinged folding wooden dividing wall. Comprehensive In 1977, Raine's merged with St Jude's Secondary School and became a comprehensive school. In 1985, the school moved to Old Bethnal Green Road (the lower school for years 7 and 8), and the old Parmiter's building in Approach Road. Both are in Bethnal Green and remain there until today. The Upper School site was redeveloped from Summer 2010 as part of the Building Schools for the Future project. This resulted in Year 9 being based in the Lower School building. Motto The motto was devised when the school opened. It was: :"Come in and do your duty to God and man". It has, however, been changed to: :"Come in and learn your duty to God and man". The words of verse 4 of the school song say "Enter in and learn your duty, duty both to God and man"http://www.oldraineians.com/old%20raineians%20association%20school%20song.php Category:Schools in Bethnal Green Category:Schools Category:Schools in Globe Town